Seven years of fireworks
by KaidanXchan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are ready to celebrate their seven years together. Goku wants to go see some fireworks but before they leave they face fears that haunt their minds chap 1:lemon/yaoi don't like citrus don't read it! not for young readers!
1. Stealing lemons! Chapter 1

_Author: __**Kaidan-Chan**_

_Title: __**Seven years of fireworks**_

_A/N: OHHHH my Kami! my first published story *enters stage takes a bow applause applause* I was getting sick of writing my ideas  
in my little blue composition book! So I won't ramble I will keep this short n sweet please be kind! I'M A NEWBIE! YIKES!  
So review review! whatever you do please Bruce almighty REVIEW! (SORRY I SAID THAT)_

Disclaimer: Damn I knew I would rue the day I ever had to write one of these *Dramatic sigh* anyways I do not own _**Dragonball/Z/GT  
**__IT will always belong to __**Toei animation**__, __**Funimation**__,__**Akira Toryiama**__, etc... Everyone who is not me *frowns and faints from the undeniable truth*I SAID IT I SAID IT OKAY! *huff huff huff*  
SUMMARY: Its Goku and vegeta's anniversery they are off to watch some fireworks Love, smut, and feelings, . YAOI, FUTURE MULTI-CHAP, MALEXMALE duhhhhh so warning lemony road block ahead I WARNED YOU!  
(...) =characters thoughts  
__**Rating: NC-17 MA  
**_*************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** ***********************************************

"NO KAKAROT N-O NO!" It was vegeta's final statement before he turned away from his lover on his heel and walked away" But why not Geta it's a special day" "GGGRR Kakarot can't we just celebrate our anniversery at home like normal people" As much as goku hated arguing with his love he couldn't help but notice  
how sexy he gets when he's mad. The way his eyebrows knitted together, His red tinted cheeks, and that raspy erotic voice. " Geeeeetttaaaaa" oh vegeta  
knew what was coming when goku talked that way. His lover strutted over and looked him deep in his ebony gaze he could feel the purring vibration escape goku's  
muscular throat.  
Goku's skillful hands slowly massaged Vegeta's inner thigh "Please"he whimpered "Don't you wuv me" his adoring visage turned into a devilish smirk (Gods Kakarot that was fast cute to menacing in two seconds flat)  
"But if you don't agree to come your not getting any tonight" with that said and done Goku graced vegeta with a quick peck on the lips before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower.

~Vegeta POV~  
When in hells name did kakarot start posing threats the nerve of him touching me and then running off I wouldn't mind visting him in the shower nah he'll probely start threatning me again "Baka whats so fun about fireworks anyway". I leaned against the cool tile wall the hard material straining my neck. (Has it really been seven years with him) I finally made my wish immortality.  
It always will be bitter sweet seven years ago our families slowly started dying  
seven years ago we went to to many funerals  
seven years ago we saw to many dead bodies  
seven years ago we made a wish  
and seven years ago we fell in love and that will never fade so as long as my body is in tact.  
I guess I can go through this hellish outing when i'm with my koi anything is entertaining but I still get to complain...  
~END POV~  
Even if vegeta wasn't enthusiastic about the trip he still procedded to get ready slipping on a tight black dress shirt with equally tight shiny leather pants(Since Kakarot tried to fuck with me I guess i'll give him a little show in these clothes) he smirked at what would be awaiting them when they make a hasty return. "Hurry up idiot I'm not waiting all night for you to put on your makeup" Vegeta shouted.  
(Dammit Vegeta do you always have to be a grump...But I wouldn't have it any other way koi)

~Goku POV~  
Wow seven whole years with my prince It just sounds so...so...Crazy!  
He can be rude, arrogant, pushy, but I still love him ahhhhhhhhhh seven years I feel like a love sick teenager but I don't give a damn!  
seven years ago our friends died  
seven years ago I was alone for the first time  
seven years ago we found each other  
seven years ago we made a wish...and feel in love.  
Tonight I show him my love,devotion,and graditude. I will make him scream his pleasure and my name from his spicy lips. I can't even summerize how much I love this man no...saiyan. He's helped me reach so many levels and on this warm musty night I want him to be mine for the rest of eternity.  
~END POV~

Not wanting to make the prince of all saiyans wait (A/N: wise choice ahha..0_0 okay i'll shut up)he stepped out of his shower and was welcomed by a hot burst of steam. It sent warmth throughout his entire being "ahhhhh" Goku moaned with satisfaction just as he was about to reach his change of clothes he felt...nothing (WHAT! my clothes are gone and I forgot a towel well this is just great) "I hope Vegeta isn't in the room he'll sure get a sight"  
He placed his two moist fingers to his forehead and vainished  
When he reappered in their room it seemed to be all clear except for the ouji hiding in the dark cornor (A/N: that's not creepy at all *looks around and screams when she finds Vegeta in the cornor smirking*) "Now I wonder were my clothes are"a lust filled voice answered "looking for these"  
Goku fearfully looked up and found a very delicious looking prince plaid in all black " G-GETA what are you d-doing with muh-my clothes" "I see the cool air is getting to you but it is summer Kakarot would you like me to warm you up?"

I just wanted to play a harmless little prank on my baka but I was exited to find a very naked Saiyan man appear in the bedroom  
Now I am not about to pass up a chance like this to ravish my Kakarot "Come here" I whisper I know for a fact he's planning something for me also so I'll give him a blow job he won't soon forget...  
Vegeta didn't hesitate to capture his prey in a close embrace " V-V-Vegeta please" It was to much hearing the younger saiyan moan his name he was begging for it. He looked him straight in the eyes before he plunged in for a soul-burning kiss. When thier warm tongues meet the couple both let out a strangled groan of pleasure. They haven't kissed like this in a while so in its own this moment was a much needed release. Vegeta tilted his head and won dominance within seconds.I forgot how good my love tasted sugar and spice colliding together in his own unique I remember we have been building our emotional relationship with little time for physical release. I'll take it as my business to change that I broke our animalistic kiss and cupped his cheek while stroking that perfect cheast.  
"Listen to me koi I hate to admit it but i've forgotten what you tasted like...S-S" I slowly licked his earlobe shit! I almost made him come gotta be careful  
" Geeeetttttttaaaahhhh uhhhhhhh P-Pleassseeeee"  
"SSHHHHH don't interupt me kaka..rot" I want to drive you insane love. Vegeta then slowly let his hands travel to Goku's well shaped ass and gave it a good squezze. He pushed his rock solid form down to the bed now sitting upright he can have full access to his lower regions.  
"I have a few questions to ask you kakarot"  
"First do I make you hot?" he asked smugely while kissing his inner thigh  
"hn ye-ouji sama" Gokus breathing became more labored with each passing moment  
"Secondly koi am I the only one that can make you come hard" he then began stroking the head of his erection  
"OHHHH yes...ye..ouji uuuuugggghhhh yyyesssssss gggeeetttaahhh...HAI...!"  
"And finally love what do you want me to do?"  
"GGEETAA please I want yyyooouuu tttooooo..." his blush soon became even more intense with the answer  
"Let me guess you want me to suck you dry is that it?" (Bastard teasing me this way but kami it feels good)  
"hn ye-ouji sam..." before a flustered goku could ever mutter a response Vegeta slowly began licking his erect cock going agonizingly slow Vegeta  
began to massage the sack under causing his "victum" to yelp. He then took his warm calloused hand and wrapped it around his partners length. Goku just couldn't keep still his thighs were shaking and he was whimpering like a bitch. (Kakarot you fool stop whining like a dog in heat I will satisfy your need...soon enough). He gave him on good hard squeeze before taking the head into his warm cavern "OOOHHH geta ...uggghh" the sounds of his lover gasping and moaning drove his minstrations on. Strong fingers were tangled in Vegetas hair causing him to deep throat his aching need. (hmmmmm Kakarot you taste of musk and spice your pre-cum is so sweet also) He began bobbing his head up and down in his lap driving his koi to nirvana. "Getaahh getahh getahhh...PLEASE...more" with his plea Vegeta brought two of his fingers to his lovers mouth he let his tongue franticly go over the soft pads of his fingers. With a job well done Vegeta lowered his hand to a even more private area.

~Goku POV~  
I thought I was going to die from ecstacy his warm tougue massaging my cock...his hot hand wrapped around the base...two long fingers pressed against my en...Oh gods is he really going to put his...gulp fingers in-in there oh I can only hope  
~END POV~  
As if on cue Vegeta slowly pressed his fingers into the tight ring of muscle "UUUUUggggghhhhh Ilohhhuuvvee yoooouuhhhh" he brought his fingers to a quick pace then it happened he found the sensitive bundle of nerves and made his partner scream out his orgasam. "VVVVVEGGGTTTTAAA...ugggghhhhh hahugh ouji-sama! GGGGGRUUUGHHHH UGH!"  
Hot seed exploded in his mouth as Kakarot came he licked his koi clean and pulled away  
"I thought you had a little more restraint...than that" he said with a chuckle

"hhhnnn geta" he kissed his love on the cheek and stared at him with half-lidded satisfied eyes  
"Well you better move your sweet ass Kakarot you don't want to be late for the fireworks" With that statement he left the room leaving a very naked goku to himself.  
" hmmm I think I've already seen them"

************************************************************ *************************************************************************** *****************************  
_A/N: YEAHHH! chappy one is done I loved how it turned out and hope you readers like my attempt at a lemony sex scene! BOY they sure are hard to write but fun to read! It's short but I tried my best *sobs dramatically about how much everyone hates her!* HEHEHE sorry about that little outburst.  
So I am programmed to say this please REVIEW tell me how to improve or if you liked it! *Stares at you hopefully*  
I wanna know if you loved it! so review me and i'll be sure to write more!_

_Love,Kaidan-Chan  
__**  
**_


	2. Emotions and Answers Chapter 2

**Autho****r:**Kaidan-Chan

**Title****:** Seven years of fireworks

**A/N****:** Whoo hoo! finished Chapter Two Hope you like!

**disclaime****r:** Okay OKAY! i'll say it! *FBI agents point guns to my head* I Will never ever own DBZ! it belongs to  
**Toei animation****,** Funimation,**Akira Toryiama**, etc... I'M SORRY! I HAD TO SAY IT! *a random FBI guy pulls out a memory eraser from Men In Black and wipes out my memory then they leave through the gaping hole in the wall they made* CRAP what was I doing!  
**Summary:** Horrible moments from the past begin to overtake the couple Angst,love,swearing, and emotions some kissing. I promise there will be more lemons later I just need to get the story straight.  
**Rating:** PG-13/MA...oh I don't know just read!

_ "hhhnnn geta" he kissed his love on the cheek and stared at him with half-lidded satisfied eyes"Well you better move your sweet ass Kakarot you don't want to be late for the fireworks" With that statement he left the room leaving a very naked goku to himself." hmmm I think I've already seen them"  
_

_Goku sat on the rough carpet in a dazed trance staring out the window the calm winds invading the sun burnt leaves neastled on the_

_lifeless floor. The predators of the night howeling their sorrow to the heavens but no one will answer them. He could hear the world call out for_

_help their energy fading and noboby to turn to. He has nightmares of strangers dying in his hands he couldn't save them he just couldn't_

_sure he and Vegeta will never have to feel their souls leaving them with one last goodbye. Now and forever he has to watch the people he_

_risked everything to protect die so slowly and he can't stop it.(How Ironic I guess it doesn't matter... i'm not god and I can't change_

_anything). The calming traquility then sent his mind to those darker times...seven years ago._

___**~flashback~  
**_"SON! NOOO" Gohan stared up at his father  
the sorrow was so plain to see in his dull fading eyes "d-dad?" "No Gohan don't talk save your energy" "I don't think I have any energy to spare dad" he whispered "Listen remember when you died beacause of cell...I was so angry at myself...for letting you die like that...Seven years you were gone ...I-It burned dad my heart hurt so much from the pain. I thought you were invinceable that no matter what you will always be there but I was wrong ...I acted like it didn't hurt for mom and Goten so they wouldn't see my pain it started to kill me, At nights I would take nimbus...to that spot we always fished at and I cried for so long screaming...for you to notice and help me but you never came dad ...you never came..." Gohan never broke the haunting gaze he gave his father, his creamy white skin glowed in the moonlight and hospital grew even colder.  
Twin trails of tears began to fall out of goku's eyes he stared back at his son hopelessly all those years of fighting countless villians never prepared him for this. "G-Gohan i'm s-so s-sorry"he sobbed "Dad don't cry please...I want to thank you for all those happy times we have shared... you have to be strong you will be the last living member of our family..." "STOP SAYING THAT GOHAN YOU WILL NOT DIE YOUR ALL I HAVE!" "No your wrong dad you will have Vegeta " "AAAHHH dad my heart ughhh "

"No Gohan fight it please"  
"Dad this is a fight I can't win... now listen make a wish... for you and... V-VEG" agonizing screams filled the room as the virus attaked his bleeding heart.  
"What son tell me please!" crimson began to leak out of Gohans chapped lips  
"SON PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I'M SORRY IM SO...sorry" Goku looked up to find his son smiling at him  
"Good-bye dad...I love you..." Gohan closed his eyes and never opened them again  
and then he was gone...  
~end flashback~  
_"oh kami..." he whispered Goku spent years trying to forget all of that pain but it came back and burned with the same intenseity._

_"G-Gohan, Chi-Chi,Goten, Krillin t-there gone theyr'e all...gone" he whispered  
" Why- why did they have to have human blood they were all so helpless I couldn't do a thing to stop it" his eyes burned tears threatning to escape.  
(Today was supposed to be a happy day for us why is this all coming back now we got over it the first year of our relationship)  
"hmm Vegeta I wonder if he noticed that my pain came back"_

___  
__**~Vegeta POV~  
**__Kakarot what was that I saw in your eyes it was...so familier i've seen it before(wait he had the same look the day he...tried ...to...)  
(NO...NO not that day I-I don't want to remember) but it was to late his mind also took him to those dark times.___

**~flashback~  
**It's been a week since Gohan died and Goku was isolating himself but how can I help...I mean he is just my rival right?  
Vegeta began to do his usual workout routine but then...he felt Goku's ki spike ."What the fuck is wrong with that baka now?"  
(I shouldn't even care what that idiot does...but this feels different...almost desperate)  
With an angry growl Vegeta took to the air and made his way to the Son household when he landed something was in fact different he expected to find Goku training or doing something moronic. But nothing everything was in complete silence except for the faint whimpering echoing in the small home. Now this was depressing Kakarots home was in the exact condition as his... lonely. Why didn't I relize it before that's why he distanced himself he knew I didn't want him around hhhmmm for once he did something smart. Then why am I here why do I suddenly give a flying fuck about his well-being. Whatever I guess I have to check on the dumbass and figure it out for myself I shouldn't even grace the third-class with my pressance.  
As expected he was in room but what he was doing was even more shocking.  
Sitting in the middle of the room with a rather large kitchen knife was Goku  
"What the fuck are you doing Kaka-..." before he could spit another insult at him Goku fixed his gaze on the prince.  
Vegeta saw everything in his eyes sorrow, misery ,suicide, and lust? Anger overtook all rational thinking "How could you..you foolish bastard!" the larger saiyans eyes widened at his sudden outburst.  
"What the fuck were you planning to do with that knife stab yourself you fucking clown!" he lowered his voice when he noticed those piercing eyes became watery. "Did you take in any consideration on what that would do...to me we are the last of kind remember that...If I didn't come I would've found a more disgusting scene than you just sitting on the floor"  
"V-Vegeta...I'm"  
"No Kakarot don't even try to apoligize for being weak I'm not one of your idiot friends"  
"Then what are you to me Vegeta tell me if you hate me so much why do you CARE!"  
"Kakarot I um...I" he was speechless neither of the two knew the answer and Vegeta wasn't gonna find it on the wall  
He began gasping for air trying to holding back his useless emotions  
"Why don't you fucking tell me Kakarot" he whimpered  
Goku placed his warm palm on Vegetas shoulder he unknowingly moaned at the simple gesture for comfort but he soon processed the others actions and slapped his hands away. "Don't even try to fucking touch me I'm here to see why you are acting so strange"  
"You know what Vegeta you can figure out the answer after I take my life so get the hell out!" he brought the weapon to his cheast and made an effort to end it all. But the other man knocked the knife away before he commited his sin. Vegeta grabbed his wrist and looked up at the other dead In his eyes. "P-PLEASE stop this nonsense"he cried "Dammit Vegeta why do you care"  
"I don't know...I just..." at that moment he did the only thing he could do he stroked the other saiyans strong jaw and softly brushed their lips together  
They stood there for a few minutes, hours, years to them it felt like an eternity  
He licked the smaller mans lips asking for an entrance and he did not hesitate to do so.  
Gokus tongue embraced the others at a feverish pace they both did not know why they were doing this but it felt...right.  
Both of them were selfish depriving themselves of company and comfort.  
They both stopped at the same time and brought their foreheads together staring into each others dark ebony orbs  
and they knew the answer...  
**~end flashback~  
**_ To think if I didn't pay a visit to my koi at that moment we never would have had the chance to be together_

_he would have...k-killed himself. But then again if he didn't try we would have never found the answer we were looking for. I guess fate works_

_in strange twisted ways. I'll go see if he's ready It doesn't take that long to put clothes on even for a baka like him._

_When he entered Vegeta almost fainted from shock his lover layed curled up in the same spot he found him all those years _

_ago."KAKAROT!" he rushed over to find his mate dozing off and still naked from earlier "What the hell?"._

_Goku looked up and found an extremely confused saiyan prince  
"Oh hey Geta I was just thinking and lost track of time" their was an chance for a rude insult but Vegeta decided to passed it up_

_"You were having bad flashbacks as well" Goku slowly nodded and a tint of pink began to take form on his face._

_Vegeta slowly laid on top of his lover and nuzzled his cheast  
"Thank a nap Kakarot then we can go"  
"Okay...geta love you" before Vegeta answered Goku was already asleep  
"I love you too my tenshi more than you know"  
As long as i'm with you Kakarot I will always know the answer_

_he then let the soft breathing of his mate lull him to sleep...  
***************************************************** __*************************************************************************** ************  
__**tenshi:**__ angel  
__**A/N:**__ awwwwwww the end of this chapter was sappy *blinks out of dazed expression*  
You know the drill comment review no flames please i'm just a newbie have some mercy  
If I know people like this story i'll keep writing sooooooo hint hintidy hint hint.  
Thank you for reading  
__**Love, Kaidan-Chan  
**_


	3. Monkeys and festivals Chapter 3

_**Author:**_ Kaidan-Chan

_**Title:**_ Seven years of fireworks

_**A/N:**_ Okay *deep breath* chapter three ggrrrrrr I hope my contagious case of writers block doesn't infect the readers. I'll take a crack at doing some humor* prays to kami or to make her funnier!*

_**Summary:**_ The Saiyan couple finally make it to the fireworks festival but soon many strange problems arise! I warn you there is Romance, stupid homophobs! *GRRRR destroy all homophobs*,OOC, language, AND BAD HUMOR!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Like always I do not own DBZ it belongs to _**Toei animation, Funimation,Akira Toryiama,**_ etc... I make no cash off of this! *grumbles due to lack of ownership and money*

hmmmmm I think thats everything finished my check list now ON WITH THE FIC! ***************************************************************************************************************************

_"Thank a nap Kakarot then we can go" "Okay...geta love you" before Vegeta answered Goku was already asleep "I love you too my tenshi more than you know".As long as i'm with you Kakarot I will always know the answer he then let the soft breathing of his mate lull him to sleep..._

It had only been an hour and Vegeta pulled himself out of the alluring state of sleep he didn't want to waste their anniversery laying on top of a naked unconcious Goku of course it did sound rather appealing. He was about to gently nudge the man to wake him up when he felt a large hand grab his ass. I was like a button everytime Goku did that Vegeta's face instantly became red with embarassment now he was craving to slap the idiot into the next century. "Oh hey Geta did I wake you?" he let out a over dramatic yawn and smiled at his prince his calm face was rewarded with slap across his cheek. "Yee-OUCH! what was that for!"

"Well I don't know Kakarot" he teased sarcasticly... "you were molesting me in your sleep that's what!"

"OHHH sorry I can't control my hands when i'm around you my prince!"

"Yeah I bet your sorry...perv"

Goku laughed nervously and decided not to talk back anymore he knew he wouldn't win the stubborn ouji just didn't like to be manhandled.

"Well as much as I like staring at you naked you better get dressed It's already 6:00" he then spun away from his fellow saiyan and left him to the task at hand.

Goku quickly jumped into the shower to wash off the sticky mess Vegeta left behind from earlier.

The hot liquid ran down his body massaging tense muscles

he looked down at himself and saw a couple of small scars he was glad how his life turned out

The small imperfections reminded him of all those past events that washed over his mind. They showed how horrible his life had been

and now he found comfort in Vegeta.

So this was true hapiness not the false hope his human counterparts left behind.

He turned off the shower just as he was about to dry off he saw his koi sitting on the cool hard floor his strong back against the wall.

"Oh h-hey Geta were y-you watching this whole time" he was kinda embarassed about being stared at when trying to wash himself

"What were you thinking so hard about"

The taller saiyan was throw a little bit off at the question "Oh just about how much things have changed"

"What for the worst" the prince replied with a little additude

Now why would his love think something like that he walked up to his prince and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"No your wrong Geta for the... better" he smiled warmly at the compact saiyan (Why did I grow to love that smile it always used to sicken me) but only sincerity graced his features.

Vegeta looked up at his koi and felt a little guilty about his rather rude comment

He pulled his mate to his eye level and apoligized with a slow passionate kiss the taller of the two began to moan.

Teeth began to grind against each other and Vegeta started to slowly gyrate his hips against Goku's.

The prince broke their passionate onslaught and gave Kakarot a small smile

"Well you better get dressed if you keep touching me in the state your in we'll never leave the house"

Not knowing what Vegeta was talking about he looked down at his proud naked body

he froze in shock"OHHH CRAP HOWW EMBARASSING!"

He heard the other laughing at him Goku stuck his tounge out in an attempt to anger the prince but he laughed even harder at his childish antics.

"What is that an invatation Kakarot" he wiped the tear out of his eye "No need to be embarassed koi i've already seen your goods"

Just as Vegeta was about to leave the small saiyan slapped the youngers ass Goku became even redder.

(Damn him why does he have to be so suggestive!)

"Well I better get dressed before he attacks me again" Finally after being sidetracked almost nine thousand times the couple was finally ready "Ready Geta?" the other man let out a sigh and nodded his head

This was going to be a long night...

It was so bright and colorful the lights,music laughter, and he became disgusted with every sound the noisey humans made.

They all looked at him like he was going to singlehandidly preform mass homicide on the participants of the festival which he could I mean he did blow up entire

planets with a finger. A devilish smirk soon took over his features but he stopped when Goku raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at the taller man nerveously for a

trace of anger but Goku just smilied and they started to walk to their destination...THE FOOD COURT!

(A/N: duh were else would they go hehe Vegeta: shut up Kaidan and bring me some more egg rolls! grrr yes Vegeta!)

Vegeta began to observe his koi and noticed he was stareing at other couples who were holding hands.

(That's why he wanted to come here so we can be more open about our relationship...well i'm not gonna be a coward anymore about this who cares what others think)

He grabbed the other man's hand and laced their fingers together a hot blush grew across his cheeks at his actions (ggggrrrrr...I...can't beleive i'm doing this)

Goku looked down at him in amazement his shocked expression turned into pure joy

He bent down and gave him a light kiss then they strode to their destination

...hand and hand...

For Vegeta this event became more and more annoying with each passing second all he wanted was a quiet evening alone with the man but he

wanted to show him off for some reason (A/N: who wouldn't want to show off Vegeta! teehee) They began eating through the second buffet they offered at the

festival when a bunch of punk looking kids came up to them with menacing smirks. "Well look whats we've got here guys the neighborhood fags" he had a nasely

southern accent. The idiot kid was wearing a torn jean jacket with matching pants and black work boots. He smelled of gasoline and sported a Mr.T style green

mohawk the other members looked just like him but all wearing different colored hair.

The saiyan couple just went back to eating completly ignroing their pressance. "eeehhh hummm! I said look boy's it's the neighborhood FAGS!" "yeah you tell em Mato-to!" one of the baka's piped in.

"What's a fag?"

"Nothing Kakarot it's ummmmmm...a ciggerate...Yeah thats it!"

"A ciggerate?" he became even more confused "I'm not a ciggerate little boy i'm a saiyan!"

"AHH what?"asked Mato-to

"Oh well you see I was born on planet Vege-"

"Kakarot!"

"Yeah babe!"

"You can be so dense at times" Goku just smiled and pecked his prince on the lips.

"That's why you love me" they both sat up and left Mato-to and his idiot friends behind with awkward expressions

"Oh hey Vegeta I gotta go to the bathroom real quick be right back" he nodded and let his koi hunt down a bathroom.

He looked around and saw a giant stuffed Oozaru it was a prize for one of the foolish arcade games set up.

(hmm that reminds me of a movie when a guy wins his mate a prize... maybe Kakarot will like it)

He walked up to the booth and slammed some cash on the table

"Knock down three bottles and you win sir" the worker hissed in a miserable voice

In an instant all three fell and shattered on the floor Vegeta smirked and screamed "I CLAIM THIS BOOTH IN THE NAME OF VEGETA-SEI!"

he proudly yanked the prize out of the workers hand and stood with pride waiting for Kakarot. His koi finally emergded from the crowd with a shocked expression on his face.

"WOW Geta where did you get that!"

"I ummm.. won it...for you" he whispered

Goku attacked his prince with hugs and kisses "Thank you ouji-sama"*kiss* "your so sweet"*hug* "I love you!"

With each compliment Vegeta's entire face became red "OH-NO Geta you got sunburnt!"

"Whatever Kakarot" he grabbed his koi's hand and they walked through the crowd

Goku walked happiliy with a stupid grin and the big Oozaru he clung to like a child

and the prince wore a proud smirk and held Kakarots hand tighter.

Even if he hated crowds

all that existed at that moment was Vegeta and Kakarot...

A/N: heheheheh YES! finished chappy 3!

But I must warn you all that have read this I won't be able to update for a while i'm on my godmothers computer

The computer that was at my house is in storage ggggrrr DAMN!

YOU CAN STILL REVIEW AND EMAIL ME Don't be strangers!

Love,Kaidan-Chan


End file.
